


【龄龙】蜜桃果汁.06

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 先婚后爱老艺术家x当红炸子鸡





	【龄龙】蜜桃果汁.06

*先婚后爱的狗血小故事。  
*老艺术家张九龄x当红炸子鸡王九龙。  
*小超跑砸严实了。  


06

就这样吧。

王九龙咽了口唾沫，侧过身在张九龄耳边说了句什么，张九龄目光炯炯地盯着王九龙，硬是把人盯出点汗。

一定是车里面太热了。王九龙缩到角落，手有点不安地抓着屁股下的坐垫。

他看着张九龄让司机去送经纪人，说的不紧不慢，偏偏目光就在他身上打转。太热了，王九龙解开了西装的最后一个扣子，昂贵的外套被丢在前面的副驾驶座。

车窗被缓缓关上去，王九龙看见记者粉丝都围着今天的最佳男主角孟鹤堂那里 而他们这些回答完记者提问就走了的，就安静很多。

“这是奖励吗?”张九龄扯着他的裤子，他只能一条腿放在张九龄腰侧一条搭在底座上，听着张九龄说：你好热啊。

王九龙胳膊挡着脸，在张九龄的手摸上大腿根的时候不可控地叫起来，然后被张九龄一把捂住。

“会被人听见的。”张九龄是故意这么说的，可王九龙偏偏就吃这一套，热气吐在对方掌心，鼻子吸着气。

是他跟张九龄说可以就在这里，也是他跟张九龄说除了进来什么都可以，但是说的时候和做的时候完全需要两个心理建设。王九龙有点后悔，张九龄在这种事情上蛮横得他害怕。

“怕什么?”张九龄就像看透了王九龙想什么，手指在王九龙屁股那儿打转，“我像那种不守信用的人吗?”

“你不相信你爷们。”张九龄看起来又正经又委屈，这一切都得归功于张九龄本身偏嫩的脸，王九龙开始反思自己是不是太过分了，甚至讨好地去舔张九龄的喉结。

但是有些老艺术家真的惯会找语言漏洞，在关乎下半身的事情上净是流氓行径。

王九龙紧紧夹着张九龄的脑袋，紧咬的牙关里都是些压不住的喘声。张九龄在舔他这件事就够刺激了，还不停地探进来一小截舌头，湿软地让王九龙窒息。

就好像是他自己出的水。

王九龙为自己这个想法而感到呼吸急促，他还抬着屁股，一定有什么滴到真皮坐垫上了。张九龄捏着他的屁股，舌头第一次进入的那么深，他只能带着哭射到张九龄脸上，后面绞着厉害。

他干坏事了。王九龙脑子一片空白，匆匆去擦张九龄的脸，张九龄握住他的手腕，扯着到自己面前就亲上去。

“我以后会好好得奖的。”张老艺术家这么忒不要脸地跟王九龙说。

以致于有很长一段时间，王九龙对于坐张九龄的车，都有一种生理性羞耻。

过了一周没羞没臊的生活以后，张九龄终于恋恋不舍地收拾东西开启了新剧拍摄。

王九龙被压在门上，被张九龄亲地七荤八素得，连衣服被扒地差不多都不知道，脑子里只剩下张九龄这整个人。

“幸好阿姨回家了。”王九龙把脸埋进张九龄的肩膀，气喘不匀地说。

“我想干你。”张九龄解着王九龙的裤子，“穿什么穿，穿了还得脱。”

“不行，车就在外面!”王九龙推搡着张九龄，任由张九龄去咬他的脖子，自家丈夫得不到点甜头，指不定得闹到什么时候。

说好的德艺双馨老艺术家呢。王九龙挥挥手，看着张九龄的车离开，苦恼地想。

和郭麒麟的剧被通知补个镜头，去了片场郭麒麟问最近他有个综艺，要带一个好友，王九龙有没有时间。

“反正也没事了最近。”王九龙咬着薯片，这是刚刚阎导给他的，青柠味儿他超爱，给了阎导一个大大的熊抱。

“大概就是13号的事，”郭麒麟咬住王九龙手上的薯片，想了想，“大楠，说实话你现在这个公司真的不行，来我爸公司吧，还能好好规划一下，总比这种压榨艺人的偶像公司好一点。”

“这样会不会被说攀关系?”王九龙眨巴了两下眼睛。

他当初被星探发现，参加选秀节目一炮走红，后来进了公司，也算是正儿八经火了，说不上避嫌什么的，就是懒得再去搞违约金什么的。

王九龙可没什么隐瞒的意思，主要是也没人问他舅舅是哪个。

但是现在他和张九龄是一家人了，总得为了张九龄想想，不能丈夫因为公司问题惹一身腥臊。

郭麒麟倒直接，“你看我爸是郭德纲，除了骂我的人更多了，也没啥关系给我攀。”

“那我接下来五年的违约金，”王九龙嘿嘿一笑，哥俩好地搂过郭麒麟，“就谢谢表哥了。”

小郭老板第一次感受到了爸爸的快乐，就是有点肉痛。

不知道该说郭老师速度快还是郭麒麟速度快，一顿操作下来，网友吃到瓜的时候，王九龙已经洋洋洒洒地挂到郭麒麟工作室名下了，被戏称太子党。

热搜挂了几天，王九龙都不敢去戳张九龄，只含含糊糊地撒着娇说九龄儿啊马上我要去拍综艺了，你之后要记得看哦。

张九龄：哦，哪个  
王九龙：就那个嘛，那个  
王九龙：我们结婚了我去  
张九龄：你和谁参加?  
王九龙：我就去一期!  
张九龄：和谁  
王九龙：嗐，不就和大林……

[您的好友发起视频聊天]

王九龙颤颤巍巍地点了拒绝，那边沉默了许久，又是一个视频聊天。

这下王九龙没敢拒绝，低垂着眼睛就乖乖接了电话。

“我手头上还有个广告，我们一起拍。”张九龄咬牙切齿地和他说，那边似乎还传来了孟鹤堂的笑声。

“什么广告啊……”王九龙慢吞吞地问，他注意到张九龄的嘴唇有点干，脸色也有点憔悴。

“衰败城市，是叫这名吧，”张九龄哼了一声，“以后我的资源是你的，我的广告也是你的，我都是你的。”

“好嘛……你也多休息一下，我录完这个综艺就去看你好不好，我给你带润唇膏。”

“嗯，多待几天，有位孟老师可想你了。”

那边孟鹤堂眉不见眼的笑声进了屏幕，乐呵呵地打趣说张老师才想你。

这突如其来的危机感。王九龙皱眉，不自觉地噘着嘴，他好像还有什么忘记告诉张九龄了。

迈凯伦停在王九龙面前的时候，如果不是节目组的摄像机已经摆好，王九龙真的要不顾阻拦地拉着郭麒麟的手大喊爸爸你看看我。

车窗下来，露出郭麒麟和蔼的微笑，“看看，为了接你够不够面子。”

王九龙没有驾照这事儿是众所周知的，顶着一张漂亮脸蛋只要如花似玉地坐在副驾驶坐等着雪茄和红酒就够了，要什么自行车。

“认识你这么多年，你今天才有个富二代的样子。”王九龙理了理头发，故作优雅地进了车里面。

“我每年给你发压岁钱的时候你好像不是这么说的!”

“大林做人要低调。”

“我爸爸的快乐，我终于体会到了。”

当然了，节目播出来后期给的是香车美人的四个大字，又是后来的事了。

00

Ribbit吃瓜组：

某190+小鲜肉看起来人高马大，其实脚上涂着跳色指甲油。  
某g打头的星二代怒抛五百万违约金挖了某小鲜肉到自己工作室。  
实力演员zjl即将要合作耽美电视剧，据说有吻戏。  
m打头的某明星和某化妆师经常私下里见面。

tbc


End file.
